encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur (TV series)
Oasis Animation(season 20–present) WGBH Boston |distributor = DHX Media(2012–present) |network = PBS |picture_format = SDTV (480i)(seasons 1–13) HDTV (1080i(seasons 14–present) |audio_format = Dolby Surround |first_aired = |last_aired = present |related = Postcards from Buster |website = http://pbskids.org/arthur/ |website_title = Official Website on PBSkids.org |released = Canada/United States September 2, 1996 - February 13, 2019 |}} Arthur is a Canadian/American animated educational television series for children ages 4 to 8,Child Trends, September 7, 2012. "Arthur - Television Program". Accessed October 28, 2017. created by Cookie Jar Group (formerly known as Cinar) and WGBH for PBS. The show is set in the fictional American city of Elwood City, and revolves around the lives of 8-year-old Arthur Read, an anthropomorphic aardvark, his friends and family, and their daily interactions with each other. The television series is based on the Arthur Adventure book series, written and illustrated by Marc Brown. WGBH Boston along with Cinar (now Cookie Jar Group) began production of the animated series in 1994, and aired its first episode on October 7, 1996. Since its debut, the show has broadcast 246 half hour episodes. A pilot for the spin-off series Postcards from Buster aired in December 2003 as a season 8 episode of Arthur. Postcards from Buster aired from October 11, 2004, to November 21, 2008, when the series faced several years of hiatus, until a brief revival in February 2012, only to be cancelled after airing three unseen episodes that had been held over from the show's third season. Arthur often deals with important issues families face such as asthma, dyslexia, cancer, diabetes, and autism spectrum disorder. It also encourages reading and relationships with family and friends by explaining that people have different personalities and interests. Arthur became one of the highest-rated shows on PBS Kids for several years since its debut, averaging almost 10 million viewers weekly in the U.S. It is aired in a total of 83 countries, including on: PBS in the United States; Radio-Canada, Knowledge Network, TVOntario, and CBC in Canada; several ABC channels in Australia; and BBC One/CBBC in the UK. It is the longest-running children's animated series in the U.S., and the second longest-running animated series in the U.S., behind The Simpsons. Arthur has been announced to run for at least four more seasons, up to Season 25. References Category:Arthur (TV series) Category:1996 American television series debuts Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:1996 Canadian television series debuts Category:1990s Canadian animated television series Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2010s Canadian animated television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:American television series with live action and animation Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:CBC Television shows Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian flash animated television series Category:Canadian television series with live action and animation Category:PBS network shows Category:Television series by WGBH Category:Television series produced in Massachusetts Category:Television series produced in Montreal Category:Television series produced in Ontario Category:Ici Radio-Canada Télé network shows Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television series by 9 Story Media Group Category:Television series by Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Television series set in fictional populated places Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program winners Category:English-language television programs Category:Television shows about dogs Category:Television series about friendship Category:PBS Kids shows